The Labyrinth: The Truth
by AngelTheRedNosedPenguin
Summary: Sarah Williams struggles through the Labyrinth, but not like you think she does, in her oppinion,George Lucas told wrong and she is telling it right. Enjoy. First fanfiction so be nice.CHAPTERS 1-4 EDITED.
1. Winking Owls? Straight Jacket Time

Hello,

Many of you are reading this because you watched a movie and liked the story... well I have something to tell you, they did a terrible job. The Labyrinth, the step-mother, the parents, they messed it all up, even that oh-so-popular- Goblin King. I'm here to tell you the truth about the Labyrinth and what happened to the young sixteen year old, girl who wished away her brother. Yes, I was naive but I was not the uptight little girl that Jennifer Connelly and Hensen Films portrayed me to be hm, not even close. So please read carfully and keep your mind opened for the impossibilities to come.

Yours Truly,

Sarah Williams

Five years ago to this day!, wow how time flies. I was in the park a few blocks from my house, my favorite place in the world, beautiful flowers, wonderful breeze, radiant sun shine, this was home to a girl like me. A sixteen year old girl in a fairy dress, I could come here to dream, wish, forget. The mother who was gone, the father who forgot, the step-mother who hated, and the half-brother who was oddly wrenched in too all of it.

I could be any one I wanted to be here, the beautiful princess stuck in a tower, the brave female knight saving villages from horrible creatures, the radiant heroine saving her brother from a terrifying yet handsome Goblin King. Ah, that was my favorite story, for some reason my imagination seemed to run away with its storyline i would imagine myself running down long coridors when I read "The Labyrinth" I was always the young girl. The awsomness of a Handsom King singling out a young girl just made me giddy, in my own fantasies I always made a few twists on the plot, like the King fell in love with the girl at the end. Asking for forgivness from the horrible things he had done, he would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after eternally, but being sixteen i knew full well, deep down in my being that this fantasy would never come true.

*anyway back to what i was say*- the park

Here I could be, truly, utterly alone. Not having to do anything but imagine, dream, wish. Today I was acting out "The Labyrinth". Ha, little did I know that this little fantasy would become painfully real in the very near future.

Owls, wonderful creatures, both beautiful and terrifying, a predator. I love owls, they're amazing birds. For some reason, unforseen, I've always had a strange fascination with them, they have a terrific beauty that I have not seen in any other of Gods creation, but with this beauty comes feeling of dread, their eyes almost make you want to turn around and run , but I overcame this urge to chase down a beautiful white barn owl to play the villain for my fantasy... little did I know that the irony behind this part of my story would also become strongly evident.

"Give me the child" I took on the stance of heroine, I stood up straighter I made my voice sound older and imgined the regal king standing infront of me. The owl looked at me with perpetual interest, I half expected it to fly away but, to my surprise, it stayed perched on the side of the bridge, almost like a very well-made statue. "Through dangers untold" I stepped forward and stared at the owl, it rustled its feathers and continued to watch, but all i saw was a scared villan acknowlaging that he was about to loose. " I have fought my way here to the castle, Beyond the Goblin City," I took another step and gestured behind me as if to show a long stretch of land behind me then looked back at the horrible Goblin King and it was then that I noticed, this owl had mismatched eyes one was a ice blue and the other, a warm brown. "_Thats odd"_ I thought to myself but I couldn't keep myself from thinking of just how amazing those eyes would be on a tall man, I shook my head and looked back at it, to see it cock its beak in a way that curiously resembled a smirk. I cleared my mind and kept going. "To take back the child that you have stollen." I started to glare at it, no longer imagining the Goblin King but instead getting frustrated witht his seemingly cocky owl. " For my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdom as great!" I practicly yelled this and took another step toward the bird. A roll of thunder got my attention, no it wasn't the thunder, it was a whisper _"Sarah"_ it said to me. "_Wow that was freaky...maybe its just the wind..." _I thought "_okay back to it." _

"My kingdom as great...hmm ...DAMNIT! I can't remember where I was... lets see OH ya thats it." I stood up and looked at the owl , "_I didn't know owls could smirk like that_. _I didn't know owls could smirk at all!"_

"You have no power over me." In that moment... a clap of thunder, white wings, the clock tower...The Clock Tower!

"Oh NO! I'm going to be late AGAIN!" I started to run then another whisper "_Keep dreaming Sarah" _mademe stop in my tracksI looked up at the owl perched in a tree "_It might just happen" _I stared at the owl "_Great! I'm going crazy! I'm hearing owls TALK!" _The owl smiled and then winked at me. I just stood there, shocked as I watched the owl fly away. "_Okey first it smirks like it understands me, then it winks at me like im supposed to understand it..." _and i began to think that there was something much bigger than just my odd fantasies a work. But i was brought of my thoughts by the clocktowers bell, "AH!!" I exclaimed to myself, "Yup Keranzilla is going to crucify me...AGAIN" and I started to run again, all the time thinking *_something is happening. Oh no! Is this when old men in white coats come and take me away? I wander if those straight jackets are squishy at all... Okay Sarah! Back to it, no time to be random._


	2. Not quite Cinderella

"Karen!" I said with obvious annoyance, "Stop Yelling! I'm sorry! I lost track of time." "_I really dont know how im going to get through two more years with this woman."_

Karen's face darkened "Lost track of time?! That'll be the day!" Her face now a deep shade of red, I prayed that she would have a heart attack soon from high blood pressure... because I couldn't take much more of this. " The only person you ever think about is yourself" *Damn...Why didn't I wish HER away.. hmm..there's in idea.* "Your nothing but a ..."

What happened next? Well, I snapped "Karen. Get your head out of the clouds! I spend every waking moment doing something for YOU!" I could feel my face begin to get hotter and i hoped i didn't fall over from shear hate.

Karen stop dead mid-sentence, and glared "What have you EVER done for me!"

"Reality check! Here let me show you my agenda for the next two years! School year: I get up, wake you and dad up, make breakfast, feed Toby, go to school, come back, baby-sit Toby WHILE trying to get my drivers license so I can be YOUR taxi service and then get yelled at for hours at a time because I was, supposedly, late. During the summer:? I stay home and baby-sit the spawn of satin so you can go and enchant my father with your fakeness and batting eyelashes! You make my life a living hell and as far as I'm concerned, you enjoy it." My face was so hot i thought it would melt and my breath came in huffs. I finished and looked at Karen and to my chagrine saw she had a evil sneer across her face, at that point I was sure that I was going to choke her to death. "You amused by this Karen?" I gave her the most evil glare that I could manage and stepped forward. "Well guess what, I'm DONE with you. From now on I will never be home, I will never talk to you, I will never LOOK at you, and I will never watch your spoiled child. Maybe, you'll come to miss me when you find that parenting your own child can be harder than you think." "O_key Sarah calm yourself."_

Karen's face when from evil smirk to completely shocked, I didn't let her say anything. I turned and left before she could regain her composer.

My room, my second favorite place, this was the only place in my home that I was the only person to enter, dad and Karen didn't think of me enough to even remember where my room was let alone visit it and Toby was only one so he wasn't big enough to climb four fights of stairs to come to my large attic of a room. When my dad married Karen we moved into her parents old house, it was the only thing I like about them getting married. It was very large and the huge winding staircase lead to fifteen different guest rooms, three kitchens, ten bathrooms, the main suite, Toby's room, and four living rooms complete with big screen TV's. Then, at the very top was a door, not as fancy as the others, that led to a smaller staircase that winded up to the tower-like attic that , lucky for me, had already be renovated to be a bed room, it was beautiful, huge, and circular with long open windows all around the room its the type of room that you would imagine for a princess...psh...figures.

Well everything...except my furniture. I had a old double bed with a smelly green canopy over it, a vanity with a mirror that was crack around the edges an old wardrobe that's door hung on one lingering hinge that looked like it was about to give away, I had a fantasy book collection on a bookcase that leaned on a stick keeping it from falling. My favorite things, though, was my mothers collection of old fantasy stuff. I never knew where she got them but they seemed more than just things, they all had a magical feel.

I will always remember the day i inherited them, my mom brought this huge box into my room six months before the accident, When I asked her why she was giving them to me she simply said "You'll understand when your older." *Don't you hate it when your parents use that line* I never forgot that moment, for when I pulled out the small, red, leather-bound book I fell in love with it. I started to unload other things I and came across several other artifacts that I was instantly enamored with, bookends that looked like an odd dwarf, a picture drawn by Escher, statue of an owl, a stuffed animal of a dog dressed as a pirate and another of an odd amber monster, a beautiful white gown, and a statue of a hansome man in tight pants and an owl on his shoulder, but the thing I loved most was the music player with a figure of a beautiful, young girl, reasoning? She looked a lot like me, too much like me.

I sighed and laid on my bed remembering how it was with just my mom, my dad in my in a small ranch in the middle of no where, those were the days when I was in love with my life and nothing was wrong. I settled on a memory of my mother and close my eyes, just in time for my father to run in, grab me by the arms and start yelling incoherently in my face. I was so scared that before I knew it, hot tears were on a trail down my face. "Daddy! Stop it your hurting me!" he looked at me with murder in his eyes.

"What did you do to her!?!" He yelled at me, his breath smelled of steak and bear. "_great he's drunk and I'm dead_"

"I just explained to her that I'm not her slave anymore. Nothing to be mad about." I explain calmly before I noticed a tear stained face coming around the door.

"That's not all you said!" Karen said with a very fake sniffle "You said that I was a horrible mother and I was mean and controlling and I made you raise Toby," She sniffled again "and that I'm was fake."

"Oh, yeah, that too" I looked at her, smiled sarcastically at her and she started howling, my dad looked back at me with renewed hatred, I was blown away, I never thought my own father would look at me with such loathing. I started crying again. I really did hate my life here but even through the sorrow my mouth still rang true in the next snide remark. "Dont blame me, your the one that married her."

Instead of the yelling that i was expecting, he simply ignored it and started again in a calmer but still angry voice. "Okey, if you want to act like your a servant then we'll treat you like one," *_wow you don't have to change much*_"You will do anything me or your mother tells you to, or you will be thrown out of this house!" His eyes still held mine with the hatred laced throughout them. Faintly, behind the tears, I could make out Karen with another evil smirk behind him. "Got it?" I looked down," Yes, Sir." I practically whispered, I could stand up against Karen, but couldn't with my dad i loved him. He was my daddy....and it hurt so much to see him taking sides with a woman who was playing him that i just didnt have the strength.

"Good, Now go get Toby ready for bed." Karen said behind him,suddenly look not so sad anymore."_Man that woman is a TERRIBLE actress."_

I glared at her "Yes, Ma'am" I walked out of the room and started down the stairs when I couldn't help it anymore, I sat down below the first flight and started to howl, I cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore. I was sitting there, vision blurry wondering how i was going to get through the next two years when I heard a scream from my room and looked up to see Karen being chased out of my room by a snow white barn owl with daddy following closely behind it with one of my witch brooms trying to shoo it away. Karen ran down the stairs with the owl clawing at her hair and clothing, I had a full fledged smile now, finally after a little while of tormenting her the owl stopped and looked at me with mismatched eyes, winked and flew away. I gasped then smiled *my boyfriend's back*

I stood from my crouching position underneath the staircase and made sure my face was void of all emotion, the movement surprised Karen and Daddy, Karen screamed and Daddy brought the broom up again. It took all of my strength to keep from laughing my head off.

"I am sorry for startling you, I was just taking a breather when I heard you scream, is everything OK Ma'am?" I took on the air of the servant and told myself to get used to it, *_after all I'll probably be like this for awhile_.*

"Yes, I am fine." She looked shaken but regained herself quickly enough to look at me with distrust, and sighed "Robert and I are going out, We should be back by 1:00 A.M. make sure Toby is safe when you tuck him in."

"Yes, Ma'am" Mentally I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned *_It's going to be a LOONG two years.*_

"Goodbye, Sarah" Daddy said a slight bit of emotion behind his eyes showing me that maybe he did still love me.

"Goodbye, Sir I hope you have a good time." I smiled sadly and they walked away. I almost started to cry again but I held back the tears long enough get to my room and shut the door. I threw myself on my bed and started to weep quietly, I stayed that way for a long time until I heard a "_hoot"_ near my ear, I nearly jump off my bed, I looked to the side and saw large mismatched eyes staring back at me _"hoot" _the owl said as to tell me not to be scared. I sat up and stared at it.

"Your the owl from the park, the one that winked.""..._twice"_

"_Hoot_" It...He said, it sounded almost like he was amused.

"You really messed up my step-mothers hair.."I giggled "you probably had some fun with that. I know I would have. " I giggled again and he winked at me. I gasped and he flew away, how did I know it was a he? I just got this feeling deep in my stomach and somehow, I just knew. I didn't have a very long time to think cause a few minutes later I heard the distant wails of a child reach my ears, "Whelp, time to get to work" I sighed and looked out the window the owl had flown out of, this really was becoming odd day. *_That owl is not normal, but I would give a lot for him to become a man. That would be one sexy prince._


	3. Mismatched Windows to the Soul

Numbly, I walked into Toby's room and stared, it still amazes me that Karen and dad would pick the biggest room in the house for a year and a half old child. I was awoken from my pondering by wailing coming from the huge king size crib in the middle of the room. Rolling my eyes I walk over and looked down at the beautiful blue eyes of my half-brother, he really was an attractive child, he just never stopped crying. Usually I just put him in his crib and left him to his screams, after a while he would just give up and fall asleep, but today, I was hurt and I kept telling myself it was his fault my life sucked, so I stuck around and watched him wail. I stared so intently, I was sure that he would burst into flames. After a while of his screams I went over and picked him up.

"You stupid child! Stop crying! You have no reason to be crying!" I screamed in his face, something in the back of my mind was telling me to put him down and walk away, but I told it to shut-up and I just kept screaming at the wailing baby. Finally, he started screaming so loudly that I was starting to get a head ache.

I put him down and walked to the door then I remembered my book up in my room, and the golden lettering spelling the word Labyrinth. I looked out the near-by window and saw a familiar set of mismatched owl eyes, I smirked, but if I had looked back I would have seen a deep sadness in those mismatched eyes. I slowly walked back to the crib and looked down at the blond child. "_He ruined my life, *__one day, when she was hurt by the words of her step-mother and she could no longer stand it.*"_The words of the Labyrinth rang in my mind and I stared down at the child, intent on making this wish work, or just making him disappear on my own accord. I sighed and took a step toward the crib " I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!" At that moment whatever fantastical spell had me (or maybe it was just hormones) broke, and I became instantly guilty.

But nothing happened, I was still staring at a crying baby that just wouldn't stop. I picked him up again, look into his eyes, and he immediately stopped crying and cooed. "Oh, Toby. I'm sorry." I sighed, the guilt growing. "what if it had really had happened? I would never had forgiven myself! It's not your fault, It's Karen's, she's the one who did all this" I smiled remember finally why I always loved that kid, he was almost fantastical himself, hm he reminded me of an elven child and hoisted him up over my head, spinning around like I had done many times before, I knew he would giggle. What happened next left me in a daze, a flash of lightning, empty hands, Owl wings, darkness, chuckles, and sad, mismatched eyes. I looked up and saw a man seemingly on a few year older than me standing in front of me, he wore all black, his hair was a neat disarray, he had a smirk on his face and his eyes...were mismatched. I gasped but stayed staring fixedly on him. "_The one wish that I didn't really want to happen is the only one that does! Talk about ironic!_"

"Hello, Sarah" He said with an odd accent, somewhere between British and New Zealander.

"You're the Goblin King aren't you?" I said, still slightly disoriented, "_is this really happening?" _

"Yes, I am" He said, his smirk growing wider, *_what is so familiar about that smirk?*_

"Have we met before?" the question jumped out before I could grab it, and I blushed slightly. "_Of course we hadn't met before he's the freaking Goblin King."_

He chuckled and I felt something in me jump and do a few flips. _"Ok Sarah, HE'S the BAD GUY"_

At this point, he had a grin the size of Mount Everest, that gave _me_ the feeling that he had heard what I was thinking. _"Wait that's impossible" _but than i thought about that statement, He's real and I deemed that impossible not long ago, so logically, anything is now possible

Than my mind returned to the matter at hand, "You took Toby!"

The fantastical man's smirk dropped and his simple reply was "You asked."

"I know this doesn't matter to you, but, I didn't mean it!" My eyes were begging. "Please" I took a step forward, I was beginning to get frantic. _"He was the only person in my family or anywhere! That actually cared at least a little about me and now just because of my childishness, he's gone."_

"Sarah, what said is said." He look at me smiled again and took a step toward me.

I started crying, how could I be so naive and stupid, I bowed my head and shook it.

"Sarah" He chuckled and looked at me with eyes that made my skin crawl. "Forget about the baby." Although, he seem cold and indifferent, when I looked into his eyes, I saw a deep sadness that told me that this was all an act. He waved his empty hand and a perfectly rounded crystal formed in it. "I have something something much more to your liking."

"What is it?" I said through a sniffle, but I never looked at the crystal, my eyes were fixed on his, our eyes where locked and I was defiantly not turning away. I knew I had met him somewhere before, and I could tell he was keeping something from me.

"Your dreams, Sarah" He took another step toward me and brought his hand out so the crystal was right in front of my face, forcing me to look at it, but all it did was make his eyes bigger. I smirked a little *nice try* "Do you want it?" I was in a trance, I had made the mistake of focusing on the crystal instead of the man. It was so beautiful it was all I could think about, I found myself nodding. I saw myself, in a long white gown and riding on a winged horse, I had an air about me that told everyone to fear me. All of the sudden I was actually there, flying on the Pegasus and feeling invincible. "Forget the baby, and you can have you dreams" I looked around the clouds and saw the big mismatched eyes staring through me, and I awoke with a yell, "NO!" My eyes focused back on his. "I can't! " I pulled away, staring back intently into his eyes, I stood up, becoming business like I saw something that look like relief pass behind his eyes. "I appreciate your offer, but my dreams are nothing compared to my brothers life. I need to get him back." Still defiantly staring into his eyes, suddenly, we were standing on a hill above a huge maze. I broke our gaze and looked, it was very intricate, I could see all off the different twists and turns. I was awed by the greatness of it.

"You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth." He chuckled which caused another shiver "good luck, your going to need it." I look behind me to see that he was fading into the background like he was never there.

"I know that you don't want to do this." I said looking into the mismatched eyes, rapidly disappearing. He stared at me blankly. "I know this is my fault... and I'm going to put right it." I could have sworn I saw hope run across his eyes before he was completely gone.

I sighed _Whelp, time to get moving. _

And so it was that I walked down the hill and towards the Labyrinth where horrors, beyond anything I could imagine awaited me.


	4. Swimming Lessons

I'm not completely sure why but, walking down the hill took a lot longer then I thought it would to descend the hill when i was at the top the shear greatness of the Labyrinth caused me to believe hill was smaller, but as i realized just howbig the hill was in proportion to the maze I began to wander how i was ever going to make it in thirteen hours. Some people say that if your mind is buisy, time will go faster, it wasnt the case with this hill. I was using almost all of my energy to keep from crying, and the rest of it was used to stay upright and it felt like I was walking down that hill for hours, the world slowed down, a minute took an hour. _"hopefully, it stays that way the whole time I'm in the Labyrinth, 13 hours would take a lot longer and I would have no problems with trying to figure the mystery behind the Goblin King also"_ Maybe it was the magic in the Labyrinth that was causing my time to move slower.

Although he tried his hardest to make me feel like the prey and to make me scared of him, I wasn't, because the moment I saw the sadness in his eyes, I knew he really didn't want to do this. I just new that he was just as much a victim to this whole scenario as I was i just needed to find out why. I had a sixth sense about this kind of thing. *I WILL figure this out*

As I thought about these things, I finally reached the bottom of the hill but then the next problem quickly made itself known, as I approached the beast of a maze I could not see a gate or door any were in the brick walls, it was several minutes of walking around the walls before I came upon a small pond with a quaint cottage sitting on it, and when I say sitting on it, I mean literally.

The cottage was small and the door looked small enough for a young adult to have problems getting through, its thatched roof was brightly colored and the walls were paint an odd dark green color, but the door was black and rusted. There was smoke coming out of the chimney. Although it seemed fairly old, the cottage took on a very homey atmosphere, but the weirdest thing about this cottage was the fact that it was, seemingly flouting on the pond.

Puzzled, I walked up to the pond and peered into the water and became immediatly aware that nothing was holding it above water, it was floating but not moving "_Odd" _I thought to myself "_well maybe whoever lives in this interesting little house, knows how to enter the Labyrinth."_ After lapping the cottage several times, I found a small bridge that led to the back door, walking up the bridge I began to smell a wonderful aroma coming from whatever was being made inside. I stopped and took in deep breathes of the scent, whatever it was, it was making my stomach ache with hunger. When was the last time I ate? I thought back and vaguely remembered eating an apple that morning for breakfast before going to the to the park. I chuckled dryly now seeing the irony of my own actions and brought my hand up (or rather down) to knock. Right then, the door opened and I looked down to see a short man with a wrinkled face and big hands.

I screamed and fell into the water.


	5. Darkness and Surprise Awakenings

Darkness...never-ending darkness...silence...nothingness .. _Where am I?_ Suddenly a bright light shown through the darkness and through the light shown a smiling face looking down at me.. _Mom?_

Linda Williams...My mother.. the beautiful actress that died in a car accident, was staring down at me.. we were in a car and I was telling her a story...that was the last smile I ever got from her…

Her face was still my center of vision, but I noticed a blue blur behind her slowly getting bigger… *_I know….this is the accident_ * I thought in just enough time to see the face begin to change, the hair grew shorter and the face, more manly. The eyes turned different colors and the teeth, more pointy. I started to ask myself what memory this was when…I noticed, whoever it was, was talking to me……I began hearing his voice…

"She has awakened," said the man with the mismatched eyes _*those eyes, where have I seen them before?* _At this moment, everything came rushing back, and I screamed.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed and tried to back up, but I was laying down so, naturally I began to slide upward, not realizing that I was on a bed, I scooted right into the headboard. "OW" I shrieked.

"Sarah," The Goblin King whispered "calm down Sarah, I'm not going to hurt you. I simply wish to make sure that you remain unharmed while in my kingdom."

I took a deep breath to calm myself *_duh he's not going to hurt me*_"What happened? All I remember is a face… a deformed face, and then nothing." I cringed "It was so terrifyingly ugly."

"Hey" a deep, thunder-like voice said right next to my ear. I slowly turned my head and saw that deformed face again, but this time, when I screamed, I rolled over and fell off of the bad and onto the stone floor. I shrieked again…

"WHAT is that thing.!!?!?!?!?" The thing on the other side of the bed just sighed as the Goblin King laughed, I simply sat and stared at it.

Until I heard a voice right next to my ear whisper, "It is a dwarf". I shrieked again and brought my hand up, hitting whoever it was in the nose. I heard a whimper and looked up "I'm s…." then I noticed who it was, "Oh….never mind." I decided to say instead.

The Goblin King looked at me with a glare, still holding his nose, this produce a very funny picture at which, I simply HAD to laugh.

"Do you mind telling me what you fine quite so amusing?" The Goblin King asked glaring deeper and taking his had away from him nose, at which point, I couldn't breath from laughter. For on the very tip of his nose was a deep red spot from which I had hit him.

"You have no idea how funny you look right now!" I barely got it out, between laughs and chuckles. After awhile, I composed myself and sighed. "So" Looking at the dwarf and avoiding the glare of the Goblin King which was making my already warm face hotter *_God, Sarah get a grip of yourself_*, "what is your name?"

At this the Goblin King spoke up" Higgle" with a slight smirk _*um, question mark*_

The dwarf looked at him "No, Hoggle!" obviously annoyed

I looked from one to the other, "Hogwart?" *_Harry Potter!*_

The dwarf looked at me "No, Hoggle"

"Nohoggle?" I joked at him, making a mockery of his name was quite fun especially since he took it so seriously.

"No, just 'Hoggle'"

"Hoggle" I stated with a giggle

"Yes" he said with, what looked like, a smile. It was at this moment that I noticed the similarities between Hoggle and the dwarf figurine in my bedroom, and I gasped _its probably just coincidence_ I thought. Then I remembered Toby…_Toby…_ "Toby!"

At that moment I looked that the Goblin King just in like to see him look sad and disappear.

"Hoggle?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked with wide eyes.


	6. The Garden of Wishes,Emotional Confusion

I jumped up and started to freak out before he could even answer my question. What I didn't take into account is how low the dwarfs ceiling was and smacked my head right into it, I tumbled onto the ground holding my head. *ARG*

"What is it with me today and hurting myself!?" my voice was muffled because of my face being hidden in my arm.

"Sarah, calms down, yous were only gones for a few minutes." Hoggle said, standing by my side.

"Well that's good," I said lifting my head up to see the dwarf " I'm sorry if I offended you earlier" I said "I'm just not used to other…species."

Hoggle rolled his eyes " It's fine, I'm used to it." Hoggle walked past me and headed for the door. "Me thinks you need a guide, and I'm's the one." He opened the door and looked back at me expectedly.

"but why would you want to help me? I thought you were on the King's side." I looked at him with my head cocked to the side.

"You kid'n me! I's haten King Jareth evers since he's crowned! He's the worst King the Underground is evers had." Hoggle's face turned red and he slammed his door with a loud bang. *I pushed a button…..hard*

I looked at the frustrated dwarf with a confused face "What did he do to become a tyrant to you?"

"Jareth's father was one of the greatest kings that's evers sat on the thrown at the Great Castle, so whens the king was just a's prince, he rebelled and started to hates his dads. It's tooks his dads death to make him comes back to's his family, but hes stills haten everyone." Hoggle hung his head in sympathy, "Ifs yous asken me, me thinks hes just love deprived."

"Love deprived?"

"Yes, his's dads was always a worken and his's moms dieded given birth to the little tyke, which his's dads didn't take to kindly tos." Hoggle had now opened the door and was walking back out onto the narrow bridge leading across the homely pond. "somestime I feels a tiny littles sympathy fors him, somestime me thinks that if hes finden the right girl tos falls ins love with than he'll become a bit mores happy." At this comment,my mind began to wander. *Well maybe I could, NO Sarah, to early, find out the mystery first!* Hoggle worked his way across the bridge and came up a side of the Labyrinth that was almost completely covered in ivy. He brought his wrinkled hand up and closed his eyes after opening them again, his eyes shown bright red and the ivy spread apart to reveal a small tunnel scarcely bigger than the opening to Hoggle's cottage. Hoggle didn't even have to bend his head, he simply walked through. I, on the other hand, had to get down on all fours and crawl through, all though it wasn't a tight fit, it was very uncomfortable. It was quite a long time before I saw light….but when I did, it was welcomed.

Hoggle had led me in to a garden with most beautiful and strange flowers that I had ever seen. They came in every color shape and size, and the smell made me feel… almost secure, like nothing could hurt me hear. I was dazzled, never had I seen such a beautiful place. I looked up and the sky, unlike the orange color it was before we entered, it was clear blue with scattered white clouds, I had the urge to take a picture but remembered that my camera was on my vanity in my room.

I sighed, I had always had a fascination with the sky, I remember when my dad had bought me a digital camera for my birthday for the longest time all I had on it was pictures of the sunset. *_Hm,* _I thought to myself *_I wish, I wish that I had someone to share this with. Someone other than a freaky dwarf.* _I giggled "Sarah my dear, just because your in a fairy tale world, does not mean that wishes come true." I scolded myself.

"They can if you really want them to" a silk voice, right next to my ear, said with what sounded like a purr. I gasped and began to turn around but before I could, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in place. "Sarah," he said with his accent, I growled _I would LOVE to just smacked that fake accent right out of you! _I thought, but the truth was that his voice made me crazy, and I was more than a little grateful of his arms disabling me from looking at him, because if I had, I probably would have jump on him. But I wasn't going to let myself think that, at that moment. "A lot of people make wishes while they're here and usually I would just let them stand by themselves and wish all they wanted to."

"Than why did you come to me?" I asked wriggling a little in his hold. "I'm no one special." *_well maybe I would like to be but you don't need to know that*_

He made and deep throated sound that gave me cold chills and when he saw the way his proximity effected me, he pulled me closer. I turned my face and glared at his knowing smirk, although on the outside I was giving a Death Glare on the inside, I was fighting the urge to smash my lips right into his. What made it worse was the fact that I had this strange feeling that he knew about the turmoil going on in my head. Where did I get that? Well there is the part where his egotistical smirk turned into an amazing smile and he looked at me expectedly. "You intrigue me, because I know that when you made that wish, in the back of the mind, you wanted me to be here." I opened my mouth to protest but found a finger there. "My dear Sarah, do not defy me, I know more about you than you even know yourself." At this point I turned back around, I didn't want him to see the confused look on my face. The fact that I was being held by my enemy *_well kinda_* , and liking it was more than bothering me.

"Let go of me" I was in a small voice. *_no don't*_ it seemed my voice and my mouth were in a contest as to which could confuse me the most.

"Sarah, you must help me," his voice changed to begging "and I know that you are the only one who can," as he said this I felt his arms leave my waist, I turned around to see that no one was there.

I growled in frustration "Damn it" I said under my breath "What the hell did that mean?"

"You 'aven fun?" I turned to see my dwarven friend staring at me coldly, "If yous wanten my help, yous gonna haves tos keep up."

"I'm sorry, I just felt the need to stop here, its so beautiful." I wasn't completely sure if he was trustworthy enough to tell what really happened.

"Course it is, this is the Garden of Wishes. It turns into whatever is the most beautiful to yous, if a goblin were tos comes throughs heres he woulds probably sees a horrible bog or swamp, if a fairy cames through it would be a forest of fantasy its just depends whats yous likes." He explained as he led the way through the garden.

"What do you see?" I asked curiously

"I's see a's garden." Hoggle replied. I rolled my eyes I had a feeling he didn't really want to explain his hearts deepest beauty, but I couldn't help but be a little curious.

As I walked through the beautiful garden, I couldn't help but think to myself *_If this is the way the Labyrinth is going to be, maybe it wont be all that hard after all. *_

Hm, if only I had known what was to come next…


	7. Flirting and The Return of the Owl

Hoggle and I walked in silence as I contemplated in my mind what the Goblin King might have meant. _"Sarah, you must help me, and I know that you are the only one who can," *What the heck did he mean. Last time I check he was a King who stole babies for a living. I think that I'm the last person who could help him, if he wants I could take him home, Karen's sister is an amazing psychiatrist. _I giggled, the thought of the tall, dark, handsome Goblin King laying on a shrink's comfort-bed talking to her about his problems…was more than a little comical. As I walked, my mind swayed to Toby, _I wander if that king is being nice, if I get him back and there is ONE hair missing from his head I'll…. _

"You'll do what?" said the shiver……I mean voice.

I whipped around and glared daggers into his face, "Would you PLEASE stop that!"

"Stop what?" he questioned feigning innocence, he had his hands on his hips and was looking at me expectantly.

"Knowing what I'm thinking, asking QUESTIONS to what I'm thinking, and most importantly," I got right in his face which made his ,already cocky, smirk in to an extremely cocky smile. "smirking like that."

"I'm quite sorry for intruding on your thoughts but I must inform that the conversations that you have with yourself are ,in a sense, to interesting not to listen to." His smirk got even bigger *_I didn't think that, that was even possible.*_

"You're infuriating." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, my dear, I try" _That's it _I couldn't help myself, I brought my hand up and smacked him right on the cheek, but instead of falling on the ground he started to laugh. "Sarah my dear, after that first time you hit me, do you really think that I would take any measure to protect myself." This statement confused me a bit but what confused me even more was the fact that the place were I had smacked him hadn't been effected at all, normally it should have been at least a little red. Curious, I reached up and touched his cheek, all though I could see his skin, there was a something I couldn't see that made my hand stop about half a millimeter away.

I smiled when he closed his eyes, I had an idea. I stared into his eyes, and stood on my tip-toes and leaned to his lips and , unsurprisingly, I didn't meet the cold hardness of the magical protection and my hand on his cheek touched skin. My lips were on his for only a second and I had to make myself pull back but I did, and while his eyes were still closed brought my hand back and smacked him right were I tried to before, and sure enough he opened his eyes to my face which had resonantly took on the same cocky smile that was on his face just a moment before. At first he looked confused but then , as comprehension dawned, his face turn to a face that wasn't very easy to read, it looked somewhere between hurt and annoyed.

I didn't give him any time to react, I just couldn't help it the feeling of his lips still lingered on mine, I leaned up again and lightly brushed my lips across his again and whispered "I win"

He growled deep in his throat, the sound made me tremble, and before I could remove my lips completely from his, he was holding me in such a way that made me not want to remove them. I melted, if not for his arms, I would have fell to the floor.

All to soon, it was over, and I looked into his multi-colored eyes and quickly decided that I liked the right one better, deep blue, I got lost in it. The beautiful blue around the sides and fading to yellow in the middle, I could have stayed there all day if it were not for his voice interrupting my flying in the sky of his eyes. "Sarah."

The sound of my name on his voice made me tremble again, and I wanted to say his, to give him the same reaction….the problem is, I didn't know it. "What's your name?" I said with a confused tone.

He laughed in the back of his throat and hugged me "Jareth" he whispered in my ear.

"Jareth." I shrugged and looked at him with a teasing smile. "Suits you."

"That would seem, since it is ,in fact, my name." He looked at me as if I had said something obvious.

I pushed my invisible button "TECHNICALITY" I said in a sing-song voice.

"My dear Sarah, I am a king, I will be technical and some times annoying," _ya! _I thought, and he gave me a look, I smiled innocently. "I highly doubt that is needed"

"I'm sorry, what can I do? You stole my brother!" I remembered.

"And yet you are completely fine with kissing me." He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I only kissed you so I would be able to smack you" I said , now guilty _*HE STOLE YOUR BROTHER and you are sitting here having you own fun time while he's slowly turning into a GOBLIN! Nice Sarah some sister you are.* _

"You know as well as I do that you could have stopped when you smacked me." He smirked

"You….I…..but….NO you did it, you knew I was going to kiss you again so you could hold me like that and make me NOT ABLE to stop."

"You didn't seem like you were trying." His smirk got bigger.

I growled again and smacked him again only to find that he had the barrier up again, I glared. *_He's trying to stall you!* _I glared at him *_so I wont get through the Labyrinth in time.* _I opened my mouth to yell at him.

"Sarah please help me." He said with begging in his eyes which had started to disappear.

"Wait, Jareth!" I reached out quickly and grabbed his arm "please explain to me why you need help, why do you think that I'm the only one who can help?" I asked quickly, my eyes pleading with him.

He smiled genuinely, leaned down, and kissed me softly, "If you follow what you heart is telling you, you'll find out on your own in no time." He smiled again. "There are many dangers that are awaiting you once you leave the garden and once you do, I cant talk to you until you reach curtain parts, so if you need help, I wont be able to talk to you, but I'll be watching, and I'll send someone who can help. I must go know, the dwarf is coming back. Be safe, my love." He smiled, kissed my forehead and began to disappear again, the last thing that I saw was his eyes.

I sighed and turned to leave. _Hoot. _I turned to investigate the cause of the noise, and I saw none other than the owl that had terrorized Karen, earlier this morning. _That's were I've seen that smirk before! _I looked at the owl in wander. It stared back, smirked, and winked with this same eyes. I smiled.

Dear readers,

I would like to apologize to the lot of you, for taking so long posting chapters, but there's little I can do , I am 16, a full time sophomore, and these next few weeks are exams so…my deepest apologies and I will try my hardest to post more often.

And I know I should have done this a LONG time ago but HEY better later then never.

I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH! Although I am acting as if I am Sarah and it's my story….it is in fact….NOT!

Thanks to all and to all a good night,

Angel

Rose


	8. Hope and Renewed Confusion

Hoggle and I walked in silence as I contemplated in my mind what the Goblin King might have meant. _"Sarah, you must help me, and I know that you are the only one who can," *What the heck did he mean. Last time I check he was a King who stole babies for a living. I think that I'm the last person who could help him, if he wants I could take him home, Karen's sister is an amazing psychiatrist. _I giggled, the thought of the tall, dark, handsome Goblin King laying on a shrink's comfort-bed talking to her about his problems…was more than a little comical. As I walked, my mind swayed to Toby, _I wander if that king is being nice, if I get him back and there is ONE hair missing from his head I'll…. _

"You'll do what?" said the shiver……I mean voice.

I whipped around and glared daggers into his face, "Would you PLEASE stop that!"

"Stop what?" he questioned feigning innocence, he had his hands on his hips and was looking at me expectantly.

"Knowing what I'm thinking, asking QUESTIONS to what I'm thinking, and most importantly," I got right in his face which made his ,already cocky, smirk in to an extremely cocky smile. "smirking like that."

"I'm quite sorry for intruding on your thoughts but I must inform you that the conversations that you have with yourself are ,in a sense, to interesting not to listen to." His smirk got even bigger *_I didn't think that, that was even possible.*_

"You're infuriating." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, my dear, I try" _That's it _I couldn't help myself, I brought my hand up and smacked him right on the cheek, but instead of falling on the ground he started to laugh. "Sarah my dear, after that first time you hit me, do you really think that I would take any measure to protect myself." This statement confused me a bit but what confused me even more was the fact that the place were I had smacked him hadn't been effected at all, normally it should have been at least a little red. Curious, I reached up and touched his cheek, all though I could see his skin, there was a something I couldn't see that made my hand stop about half a millimeter away.

I smiled when he closed his eyes, I had an idea. I stared into his eyes, and stood on my tip-toes and leaned to his lips and , unsurprisingly, I didn't meet the cold hardness of the magical protection and my hand on his cheek touched skin. My lips were on his for only a second and I had to make myself pull back but I did, and while his eyes were still closed brought my hand back and smacked him right were I tried to before, and sure enough he opened his eyes to my face which had recently had an annoyingly cocky smile *_hm its not there anymore_*. At first he looked confused but then , as comprehension dawned, his face turn to a face that wasn't very easy to read, it looked somewhere between hurt and annoyed.

I didn't give him any time to react, I just couldn't help it the feeling of his lips still lingered on mine, I leaned up again and lightly brushed my lips across his again and whispered "I win"

He growled deep in his throat, the sound made me tremble, and before I could remove my lips completely from his, he was holding me in such a way that made me not want to remove them. I melted, if not for his arms, I would have fell to the floor.

All to soon, it was over, and I looked into his multi-colored eyes and quickly decided that I liked the right one better, deep blue, I got lost in it. The beautiful blue around the sides and fading to yellow in the middle, I could have stayed there all day if it were not for his voice interrupting my flying in the sky of his eyes. "Sarah."

The sound of my name on his voice made me tremble again, and I wanted to say his, to give him the same reaction….the problem is, I didn't know it. "What's your name?" I said with a confused tone.

He laughed in the back of his throat and hugged me "Jareth" he whispered in my ear.

"Jareth." I shrugged and looked at him with a teasing smile. "Suits you."

"That would seem, since it is ,in fact, my name." He looked at me as if I had said something obvious.

I pushed my invisible button "TECHNICALITY" I said in a sing-song voice.

"My dear Sarah, I am a king, I will be technical and some times annoying," _ya! _I thought, and he gave me a look, I smiled innocently. "I highly doubt that is needed"

"I'm sorry, what can I do? You stole my brother!" I remembered.

"And yet you are completely fine with kissing me." He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I only kissed you so I would be able to smack you" I said , now guilty _*HE STOLE YOUR BROTHER and you are sitting here having you own fun time while he's slowly turning into a GOBLIN! Nice Sarah some sister you are.* _

"You know as well as I do that you could have stopped when you smacked me." He smirked _"Not everything is as they seem in this place Sarah" _said the his voice in my head.

"You….I…..but….NO you did it, you knew I was going to kiss you again so you could hold me like that and make me NOT ABLE to stop." I yelled, ignoring the building confusion from hearing his voice in my head.

"You didn't seem like you were trying." His smirk got bigger.

I growled again and smacked him again only to find that he had the barrier up again, I glared. *_He's trying to stall you!* _I glared at him *_so I wont get through the Labyrinth in time.* _I opened my mouth to yell at him.

"Sarah please help me." He said with begging in his eyes which had started to disappear.

"Wait, Jareth!" I reached out quickly and grabbed his arm "please explain to me why you need help, why do you think that I'm the only one who can help?" I asked quickly, my eyes pleading with him.

He smiled genuinely, leaned down, and kissed me softly, "If you follow what you heart is telling you, you'll find out on your own in no time." He smiled again. "There are many dangers that are awaiting you once you leave the garden and once you do, I cant talk to you until you reach curtain parts, so if you need help, I wont be able to talk to you, but I'll be watching, and I'll send someone who can help. I must go know, the dwarf is coming back. Be safe, my love." He smiled, kissed my forehead and began to disappear again, the last thing that I saw was his eyes.

I sighed and turned to leave. _Hoot. _I turned to investigate the cause of the noise, and I saw none other than the owl that had terrorized Karen, earlier this morning. _That's were I've seen that smirk before! _I looked at the owl in wander. It stared back, smirked, and winked with this same eyes. I smiled.

Dear readers,

I would like to apologize to the lot of you, for taking so long posting chapters, but there's little I can do , I am 16, a full time sophomore, and these next few weeks are exams so…my deepest apologies and I will try my hardest to post more often.

And I know I should have done this a LONG time ago but HEY better later then never.

I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH! Although I am acting as if I am Sarah and it's my story….it is in fact….NOT!

Thanks to all and to all a good night,

Angel

Rose


	9. The Guardian of Peace and Beauty

_*What does he mean?* _I asked myself, I was trailing Hoggle through the Garden again, completely lost in thought. *_This is so confusing He told me that if my mind stayed on the track that it was on now, than I would find out soon. My mind isn't on a track. It's completely derailed. I am so completely confused I just want to fall down and die. Isn't he supposed to be the bad guy? Why is he being so nice, but I've known since the beginning that he wasn't. He did seem mean the first time we met, something's telling me that his hands are tied. There is something bigger going on here and I'm going to figure it out. He's got such a hard wall but I can see through him almost. The eyes really are the windows to the soul and his soul was beautiful. _I smiled, in just enough time to run into Hoggle.

"Wills yous watch weres yous going?" Hoggle said looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry" I said "I didn't see you stop." It was at this point when I chose to survey our surroundings, we were on the outskirts of the Garden and in front of us was a large door which seeming to be locked. "So where do we go next?" I looked at Hoggle expectantly.

"'We' ares gosing knowswhere." Hoggle looked up into my now confused face. "Sarah, theres ares somes things that yous need tos knows about the Labyrinth."

"What is it."

"I's don't knows how to explain this but yous see Sarah, the Labyrinth is, in a sense, alive. Its changes randomly and no one knows hows its gosing tos change next. Exsept fors the Guardians.

"The guardians?" I asked completely engrossed in the story.

"Theres ares six Guardians, the first fives Guard the fives parts of the Labyrinth, but theys knows nothings ofs the Labyrinth except fors the part theys ares Guarding."

"What about the sixth one?" I asked.

"The sixth Guardian knows everythings about the Labyrinth and he is one who bestows dreams."

"Oh." I said, almost to myself.

"Sarah, I am the first Guardian." He surprised me, gone was the confusing accent from a moment before, here was a voice that yelled powerfulness. " I am the Guardian of Peace and Beauty, the others will not be as pleasant as I have been. Through this door is the true beginning of your journey, for as I guard Peace and Beauty, I saw both of these in you as you lay unconscious. The others will not be as easy to persuade. The next Guardian is the Guardian of Purity and Truth, she will test you like you have never been test before, but when you earn her trust she will lead you and protect you through her part of the Labyrinth. This you must do with all of the Guardians, if you want to win your brother back. Each will be hard to gain their trust then the other but you must"

I nodded "I understand , I'm ready"

He nodded his head and turned around, facing the door. He raise his head and hands, his eyes began to glow red and he chanted in some ancient and forbidden language. Suddenly the door shot opened and I stepped forward.

"Sarah" I looked back at Hoggle"

"Yes?"

"Goods luck." I smiled, his eloquence had faded.

"Thank you" I turned and walk through the door unaware of the mismatched eyes watching my every move.


	10. Head HackySack!

The door shut loudly behind me and I whipped around. When I looked back around I was in a forest, not a dark, foreboding woodland like that of a horror story, but a gentle relaxed almost Fairy-like realm. Its trees were so tall that I couldn't see any leaves and the light had a green hue to it. I gazed around awe filled at the splendor of what was around me.

Walking forward, I began to wonder as to what was to come *_I wonder what kind of test the Guardian of Purity and Truth will have for me. I wonder where I'll even find her. Is it a him or a her? What will I find as I search for him/her.*_ I sighed "I guess I'll find out later." This was so infuriating, not knowing what was going to happen next. It was like reading a book, and the next page didn't appear till you read the rest of the one you were on.

I walked on for what seemed like hours but in reality it was probable only ten minutes, when I heard something moving in a bush closed by me. I braced myself for whatever was destined to jump forth from the green vegetation, but instead of an unheard of monster I was expecting, a small bright orange bird-looking thing, timidly walked out from behind it.

I sighed deeply, " You're not dangerous at all are you?" I bent down and reached out to comfort it when Jareth's voice range out in my head, as if he was right next to me _"Not everything is as they seem in this place, Sarah" _At this very moment, the small, cuddle thing opened its mouth to reveal a beak full of teeth, and chomped down right where my hand would have been had I not hesitated. Suddenly, this cute little thing wasn't all that cute and cuddly anymore. It's eyes looked at me hungrily and took a step closer to me, I was frozen , in a way, fear came over me and I didn't know what to do when all of the sudden, several other neon colored bird-creatures jumped out from no where, except they were all much bigger.

"Little brother, stop scaring the company." The leader said, looking down at the smallest one. "You'll scare her away"

Then I did a no-no. "Who are you?!" I realize now that I should have shut my mouth and snuck away quietly, but I had to freak out and start asking useless questions. "What do you want with me?"

It was then that the obvious leader whipped his head around and fixed his eyes on me. It happened again, I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think, I just stood there like a dummy, I'm surprised I didn't start drooling. "Well hello there beautiful, I almost forgot you were there." He said, his eyes flashed orange for a split second and I saw his soul. Black and void of any kind of care for others, in a way, it aloud me insight into what kind of thing they were planning to do with me, and I shuddered. "Answering your questions, my love, I must have to say will be very," he paused and smiled "unpleasant." then he got an evil glint in his eyes.

The four other bird-things surrounded me, all of them with the same black intent as the leader. I could almost hear the screams of the numerous other victims that almost definitely preceded me. I shuddered again inwardly and tried not to think of what they were going to do to me. I stood ,defiantly staring into the leader's eyes, ready for anything they could do to me. _*Oh God, help me get out of this alive so I can save my brother.* _

As I stood staring at him with defiance radiating in my eyes, I felt something barely scratch the top of my head. I look up in just enough time to see a blur of neon orange pass directly over my head. I screeched and ducked down with my hands over my head. I brought my head up to see what it was and right there, laying on the ground staring at me, was one of the thingy's heads. I felt hope rising in me for a split second. *_is someone here to rescue me? Did someone cut off its head?* _Have you ever been so excited about something that you just wanted to scream and then something comes up and your not able to do it? Have you ever had that sinking feeling in your gut that just makes you want to cry? Whelp, that's what I felt like.

I was so excited, the two parts of me were arguing as to who was the one who was rescuing me, I smiled the biggest smile I ever have smiled in my entire life. I even began to get up to jump into the arms of my rescuer, but as I began to raise to my feet, the head.. Spoke.

"Hey! Wadya smiling so big about?!" It said. "It's more fun for us if your scared." The change was so quick , it almost made my face muscles hurt. I jumped up and spun around to see the creatures body walking around without it's head.

"What?!?" the confusing rose almost as fast as my stomach sunk. " what's going on?" The next few minutes passed in a blur of orange, I was barely able to make out what they were doing. They were kick, throwing, and bouncing each others heads. Confusion was the main emotion in me. Here I was thinking that I was about to be mangled and ripped apart in horrible ways and their bouncing there own heads. Yes, It was odd and I had never seen anything like it but I couldn't think of what they thought to gain buy playing hacky-sack around me with their heads. *_Things are DEFFINATLY not what they seem in this place.*_


End file.
